


The Unspoken Competition

by FatlockFills



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fatlock, M/M, Multi, Weight Gain, dub con, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatlockFills/pseuds/FatlockFills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In different parts of London, two geniuses subtly compete to get their partners/assistants big and fat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unspoken Competition

**221b**

"Mrs. Hudson brought us more Christmas cookies." A fib. Sherlock placed the plate in front of John. "She’s coming over tomorrow. What are we going to do?"

John grinned. “Leave this to me,” he said, and pulled the plate towards him. Sherlock smiled.

**The Lair**

"This is fucking terrible."

"There’s nothing wrong with it!"

"Yeah? Just try it, dipshit."

Sebastian bit down on the rich brownie he’d made for Jim. “It tastes fucking delicious!”

"FINE, ASSHOLE, YOU EAT IT THEN!"

"I WILL!" Sebastian marched away wit the platter in hand, and Jim sat back with a smirk on his face.

**221b**

"Something the matter, John?"

"Wha—oh, no. No, just fine." John sucked his stomach in, and Sherlock smirked. The doctor was two notches looser on his belt, and rapidly needing a third.

"Mycroft sent us over a meal. Come to the kitchen." 

"Well, I…"

"There’s a lamb roast. Creamed potatoes." Sherlock could see John’s eyes light up.

"Alright. Might as well have a nice meal off the posh git."

**The Lair**

"Well, well, well." Jim slipped in Sebastian’s lap, pushing him back against the couch. "Someone’s getting soft." He squeezed the thin layer of chub the sniper had packed on.

He felt Sebastian stiffen beneath him, and buried his face in his neck. “Come on, Tiger. Don’t pout about it. You’re not in the army anymore, that’s all.”

"I’m upping my workouts." Sebastian’s voice was rough, and he pushed Jim down to the couch, rutting against his boss.

"Yeah, you better, Tiger." Jim was confident that he’d never be able to outpace the weight gain powder he was putting into every bite the sniper ate. But he loved how hard Sebastian was working to please him now that he was getting fat.

**221b**

Sherlock could hear John coming up the stairs. His steps rattled around the flat now that he was fat and heavy. Once loose jumpers were stretched tight over his bulging gut. His arse was jiggling with every step, and recently Sherlock had seen him shirtless. He was getting breasts. The detective was thrilled, and treated him to a meal of takeaway. John ate it, and placed a second order.

**The Lair**

"God, look at you." Jim snuck up behind Sebastian, hefting his gut in his hands. "You’ve let yourself go. Gotten potbellied. Weak. FAT." He kissed Sebastian’s neck, pushed his hips against the sniper’s plump arse.

Sebastian stiffened, but he’d just eaten; he couldn’t even suck in the fat gut he’d grown over the past few months. He turned scarlet, and moaned when Jim reached under his hanging middle to his cock.

**A Chance Meeting**

"Oof,"

"Hey, sorry, I didn’t see—" John turned to the man he’d just run into, ashamed. He wasn’t used to his new girth; he’d gotten fat, with plump love handles he was constantly bruising because he’d forgotten he was a butterball now. "—Moran?"

The man before him was obviously still strong, but hard abs had turned into an ample gut that threatened to hang out from beneath the too-tight shirt he wore. The man had a double chin, and his fat cheeks were bright red. He hardly looked like the man who had strapped a bomb to John’s chest a few months before. “Watson, you got fat.”

"You did too."

"It’s alright with the boss—" Sebastian said, at the same time John began,

"It’s alright with Sherlock, so—"

They stared at one another, eyes wide, hands clutching their fat bellies as realization dawned.

**Author's Note:**

> Recieved on fatlock.tumblr.com: 
> 
> Fic Prompt: Between cases, Sherlock and Jim have an ongoing contest to fatten up their assistants as much as possible without them noticing the two geniuses are behind it. Maybe some revenge feeding if John and Seb do realise? Many thanks!


End file.
